Prime Cliffjumper and Arcee's sparkling
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Prime AU
1. Chapter 1

_A side story to Prime AU_

chapter 1

After kicking Dreadwing's tailpipe Wheeljack thought before he left they could celebrate. "Whoa you have some supply here." Bulkhead said looking at the high-grade. Or in other terms Cybertronian alcoholic drinks.

"I know it wouldn't hurt to drink a few." Wheeljack said.

Bumblebee refused he had some energon soda instead like Ratchet and Optimus.

"Just be careful how much all of you drink last thing we need is you disoriented in battle." Ratchet said.

Optimus agreed with Ratchet.

"Kill joy." Wheeljack muttered.

Arcee had taken a cube to her room because she wanted some quiet. Cliffjumper followed her. "Hey Arcee I thought you could use some company." Cliffjumper said.

"Some company would be nice." she said. She saw Cliffjumper had a couple of cubes of the high grade.

Pretty soon the two of them were drunk.

"You know you are the prettiest *hic* femme I ever met." Cliffjumper said.

"You're just *hic* saying that." Arcee said blushing.

"No I'm *HIC* not I love *hic* about you Arcee. Your smile *hic* laugh, heart, personality and *hic* are truly amazing." Cliffjumper said.

"You are the most handsome *hic* mech I ever met." Arcee said.

"You really *hic* mean that?" Cliffjumper asked as his face turned red as his armor.

"I do. *HIC* I love everything about you. Your smile, *hic* courage, voice, laugh, *hic* Personality, heart, and *hic* are incredible." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper leaned close to her. Arcee leaned close to him too. "Want to kiss?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Sure." Arcee said.

The two of them started to kiss. The kissing was becoming passionate. "Have you *hic* ever interfaced with anyone?" Cliffjumper asked.

"No, *hic* have you?" Arcee asked.

"No." Cliffjumper said.

"Do you *hic* want do it want to do it with me?" Arcee asked.

"Sure." Cliffjumper said.

They climbed into Arcee's bed and started love making. Pretty soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't know their lives would change forever. But they meant what they said when they told each they loved one another.

Then Cliffjumper woke up. "Whoa!" He said boy was he shocked and embarrassed. Arcee heard him shout and woke up too.

"Oh my!" she said. Just felt just embarrassed as Cliffjumper. She remembered what happened the night before.

Cliffjumper remembered what happened last night as well. "Sorry Arcee I didn't mean for it to go so far." Cliffjumper said.

"Neither did I." Arcee said.

"But I meant what I said when I loved you." Cliffjumper said.

"So did I." Arcee said. "We have to go to Jack and Hannah's house they are probably wondering where we are." she said.

"Okay." Cliffjumper said.

They groundbridge to the house. "My aching head." Cliffjumper said.

"I got a headache too." Arcee said.

"Man this one bad hang over." Cliffjumper said.

"Same here." Arcee said.

Hannah and Jack came into the garage. "Hey guys were you at the base last night?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah we were." Cliffjumper said.

"Well I have to go to the hospital I just have one more test to pass today and I will be a full fledged doctor." Jack said.

"After my test I will be a full fledged Veterinarian." Hannah said.

"That's great." Arcee said.

So they drove to their prospective work places. "Hannah turn the volume down please I have a headache." Cliffjumper said.

"Sure." Hannah said. "Why do you have a headache?" she asked.

"Last night Wheeljack brought in some high grade or alcoholic drinks as you humans would put it. Bumblebee, Ratchet and Prime had energon soda. While Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Arcee and I got drunk." he said.

"I see you must be having a hangover. After you drop me off at work maybe you should head back to base so Ratchet could give you something." Hannah said.

"Good idea." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee was told by Jack to go to Ratchet for some treatment.

Once the base. Ratchet treated them. "You two have nothing worry about you both just have mild hangovers. So some rest and regular energon with painkillers will help you feel better." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Arcee said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were not the only ones with hangovers Bulkhead and Wheeljack had them too.

Jack, and Hannah rode in with their families.

"I heard you guys have hangovers." June said. "I sometimes get pretty bad ones in the emergency room sometimes. How bad is it?" June asked.

"Not too bad all them are just mild ones all they need is some rest, regular energon and painkillers." Ratchet said.

"I hope all of you learned a lesson from this." Abigail said.

"Yes go easy on the high grade." Bulkhead said.

"Yes many humans must learn go easy on alcoholic beverages." Darren said.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." June said.

"Yes we did." Wheeljack said.

"Well Cliffjumper and I admitted our feelings for each other." Arcee said.

"Yes we did." Cliffjumper said.

"That's great." Hannah said.

Cliffjumper and Arcee became engaged later that day. Later on in the week they had a small wedding ceremony. Arcee and Cliffjumper decided no high grade so the did a simple energon soda instead. They didn't want any hangovers.

But they were very happy.

A couple of weeks later Arcee woke up feeling bad like she did the day before. "Why do I feel so dizzy and nauseous?" she asked herself.

Cliffjumper into the room. "Hey Arcee why are you still in bed aren't you going to get up?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't feel so well," Arcee said.

Cliffjumper felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." he said.

"I just don't feel like getting up. I tried to stand up earlier but couldn't" she said.

"That settles it I'm taking you to see Ratchet." Cliffjumper said picking her up. Cliffjumper carried Arcee to the medical bay.

"Hey Cliffjumper why are you carrying in Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"She doesn't feel to good." Cliffjumper said. "Can you look at her while I go do my scouting?" he asked.

"Sure." Ratchet said.

"I can help too even though I know nothing about Cybertronian medicine or biology I can learn." June said.

"That would be good." Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper left for scouting.

"Okay Arcee what seems to be the trouble." Ratchet said.

"I have headaches, nausea, and I'm dizzy." Arcee said.

"Have any other symptoms?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel tired, sometimes I don't feel to hungry, I have spark-burn, I go to the bathroom a lot and my breast plates are sore." she said.

June recognized those symptoms so did Hannah. She has some those symptoms too. "Arcee I remember having all those symptoms before." June said.

"Really when?" Arcee asked.

"When I was pregnant with Jack." she said.

"I agree with you June she definitely is acting like it." Ratchet said. "Only one way to find out I just have re-calibrate my scanner." he said.

Then Ratchet scanned her. "Yes Arcee you are pregnant." Ratchet said. "You seem to be about three weeks along but you and Cliffjumper have only been married for about one and a half weeks. Care to explain Arcee?" he asked.

"The night Cliffjumper and I admitted our feels due to being drunk we interfaced. I don't know why we did but the next morning we woke up in each others arms." Arcee said. "It was both of our first time." she said.

"Sometimes the first time is all it takes." June said.

"I agree." Ratchet said. "You know you must tell Cliffjumper yourself." he said. "I will tell Optimus." he said.

"Okay," Arcee said and placed a hand on her middle. _Little one I already love you so much._ Arcee thought with a smile.

"I had those symptoms a few months ago. In two more months I will have my baby." Hannah said.

"That's right." June said. "I cannot wait to become a grandmother." she said.

Arcee was happy she couldn't wait to tell Cliffjumper.

What will Cliffjumper say what will happen?

Read and find out!

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Arcee was really happy about this she Cliffjumper were married only for a short time and now they were saddled with a sparkling. Which made her worry she hoped Cliffjumper would be just as happy as she was.

Cliffjumper's mind was on Arcee during his scouting he hoped she was okay. He arrived back at the base everyone was looking at him.

 _What's going on? Why are they looking at me like that?_ He thought. All the staring made him uncomfortable. Arcee then came up to him.

"Arcee are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Arcee said. "There was good reason why I was feeling sick." she said.

"What do you mean?" Cliffjumper asked.

Arcee grabbed his hand and put it on her middle. "A very specail someone is coming into our lives." Arcee said. "I'm going to have your sparkling." she said.

Cliffjumper face was unreadable it looked like he was upset. "I'm going on a drive I'll be back soon." he said. Then he transformed and drove off.

Arcee was wondering why Cliffjumper was acting like this. She decided to look for him. "Cliff! CLIFF! Cliff!" she called. "Cliff I thought you would be happy why are you acting like this?" she wondered.

"SCRAP! SCRAP! SCRAP-PITY SCRAP SCRAP!" Cliffjumper said. He was punching some rocks. 'This out of blue. So over whelming such bad timing. A sparkling now?! This is too much." Cliffjumper said. "Why did this have to happen? WHY?!" he yelled.

"Stop Cliffjumper!" Arcee said sobbing.

"Arcee this is no time for us to have a child born at time of war." Cliffjumper said.

"But Cliffjumper this is may seem bad but we brought a small light of life in all this death." Arcee said.

"Listen Arcee Hannah may be pregnant too but our child is at big risk because of Megatron." Cliffjumper said.

"Please Cliffjumper we deserve this happiness." Arcee said. "I thought you would be happy but you hate the sparkling." she said.

"I never said I hate the sparkling I'm just worried." he said.

"Cliffjumper don't be so.. OH!" Arcee said and fainted.

"ARCEE!" Cliffjumper said.

Cliffjumper rushed back to base with Arcee in his arms. Ratchet told him Arcee was going to be okay.

Arcee woke up and saw Cliffjumper looking at her. "C-Cliffjumper?" she said.

"You fainted so I carried back to base as fast as I could." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee sat up. "Hey take it easy." Cliffjumper said.

"I'm fine." Arcee said.

"Arcee I'm sorry I just worried about you if anything happened to you our sparkling I would never forgive myself." Cliffjumper said with tears falling out of his optics.

"I'm scared too Cliff so your not alone everything will be alright." Arcee said.

"Thank you Arcee." Cliffjumper said.

Jack came to talk to Arcee. "I heard you are going to have a baby of your own congrats." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." Arcee said.

She was pretty happy she was going to have her first sparkling. "Okay Arcee you are healthy. No transforming to Vehicle mode at the start of the second trimester. You could hurt yourself and cause serious harm to the sparkling." Ratchet said.

"Understood." Arcee said.

"I want to see you in a few weeks for prenatal check up to make sure you and the sparkling are doing okay." Ratchet said. Then he hand Arcee something. "These are your prenatal vitamins take them everyday." he said.

"I will." she said.

A month and half later.

Arcee was at a prenatal check up and Ratchet got out a device. "This will allow us to hear the spark beat. It will let us know that it is doing okay." Ratchet said. He was about to put on Arcee's middle. "It will be like a little cyber-rail or a small earth train." Ratchet said. He place it down on her lower midsection.

A small beating sound was heard. It was the sparkbeat of the sparkling. "That is such a beautiful sound." Cliffjumper said.

"Yes it is so far the sparkling is healthy. Now time to do the first Ultra sound." Ratchet said. He spread a clear gel on Arcee's middle. A small little thing appeared on the screen it was tiny. "There is your sparkling about the size of an alloy-peanut." he said. "It is very healthy everything is running smoothly so you have nothing to worry about." Ratchet said.

After a couple of missions Arcee's first trimester was almost over. "Arcee I think you should stay near the base in the base until the sparkling comes." Ratchet said.

"But don't you guys need me?" Arcee asked.

"We do since Bulkhead is recovered now and we have Smokescreen things should be fine." Ratchet said.

Now in her second trimester Arcee's middle had start to grow.

Arcee and the others were ready to revive Cybertron but the cons to the humans hostage and got them back with the keys and destroyed the omega lock. Hannah, Jack, their son, along with Cliffjumper with Arcee on a tow platform with sheet left for different part of the country.

Now back together in Unit E and joined by Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Mirage things were going to be crazy soon.

Cliffjumper was doing some work on a machine when he heard Arcee scream. "What in the name of the Allspark?" he asked.

He ran into the his and Arcee's room. "Arcee what's wrong?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Nothing I just got surprised." Arcee said. Then she turned around and it revealed that her stomach had grow to be noticeable.

"Aren't you getting fat a little too fast?" Cliffjumper said.

"I can't believe you just said **THAT**! You try waking up every morning feeling sick, having gas, back aches, leg cramps, headaches, going to the bathroom constantly, mood swings and never ending appetite!" Arcee shouted.

"I didn't mean that I was just surprised." Cliffjumper said.

"It's okay I don't blame you for calling me fat this little one is growing pretty fast." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper and Arcee hugged. Then Arcee felt something. "Huh? Did you feel that Cliff? I think the sparkling moved." Arcee said.

"Yeah I felt it too." Cliffjumper said.

"Do you want to feel again?" Arcee asked.

"You really want me too?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I sure do." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper swallowed a lump in his throat and placed a shaky hand on her middle. Sure enough there was a lively kick. "Seems like the sparkling is doing okay." Cliffjumper said.

"Of course it is at least I think it is." Arcee said. "We'll find out at the appointment." Arcee said.

They headed off to see Ratchet. "Good to see you now let's take a look." Ratchet said. He spread some gel on Arcee's middle and put the remote like device of the Ultrasound on her middle and rubbed it around. The little one was moving around in there and the sparkbeat was strong and steady. "I know what the sparkling is." Ratchet said.

"You mean if it is a mech or a femme?" Arcee said.

"Also if it is a two wheeler or a four wheeler." Ratchet said. "Or do you wish to ruin the surprise?" he asked.

"I don't know I am anxious to know what we're going to have. I want to know do youCliffjumper?" Arcee said.

"We should find out," Cliffjumper said.

"So is it a mech or femme?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet took a look. He moved the remote around so he could get a better look. "Congratulations it's a girl." Ratchet said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were so happy.

(Next up the birth! Stay tuned!)

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

10 months of waiting has come down to this. Arcee was in labor. It had been a couple of hours. Cliffjumper was by her side. "Ratchet it has been hours already what is taking so long?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Sometimes these things time." Ratchet said.

Arcee was crying. "I can't do it Ratchet it hurts so bad!" she said holding on to Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper rubbed her arm to comfort her.

"Yes you can do it just breathe through it." Ratchet said. "Cliffjumper's here to support you," he said.

Arcee held on to Cliffjumper. "It's okay I'm here." Cliffjumper said softly into her audio. He whisper soft comforting words in her audio.

Arcee had a tough contraction and screamed. Cliffjumper got close to her.

Ratchet got a com from Bulkhead. " Miko asked, if everything was alright? Because we heard Arcee scream." Bulkhead said.

"Everything is fine Bulkhead." Ratchet said.

A few hours later. It had been 10 hours and Arcee was still in labor. Bulkhead commed Ratchet again. "What is now Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked.

"Miko wants to know if the sparkling has been born it's been a long time." Bulkhead said.

"No not yet." Ratchet said.

Miko was wondering what is taking so long. "Miko these things sometimes take a long time." June said.

"Okay." Miko said.

Meanwhile behind the curtain. Arcee was in a lot of pain. Her pain was getting worse. Cliffjumper wished he knew what she was going through After all it was impossible for a male transformer to have a sparkling like a male human.

Ratchet checked on everything the sparkling would come very soon. It was almost midnight and all the humans went home.

Arcee had hard time getting rest that night do to the contractions. But it was still not time for the sparkling. Not even when the humans came in. "Did Arcee have the sparkling yet?" Miko asked.

"No Ratchet said probably not till lunch time today." Bulkhead said.

"AWE!" Miko said.

After a couple more hours Ratchet looked and knew it was time. "Okay Arcee are ready?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee nodded her head. Then Ratchet told her to push. Arcee cried out and squeezed Cliffjumper's hand.

Then Cliffjumper and Arcee heard it. The sparkling's crying.

"Here is your little girl." Ratchet said. He cleaned up the sparkling, clamped down on the cord and scanned the sparkling. "She is very healthy." Ratchet said. He placed her in Arcee's arms.

Ratchet handed Cliffjumper a pair of scissors. "You want to do the honors of cutting the cord?" he asked him.

"Sure." Cliffjumper said.

"I will show you were to cut." Ratchet said. He pointed to a small area in front of the clamp.

Cliffjumper carefully cut the cord where Ratchet told him to.

Ratchet put a diaper on the sparkling and swaddled her in a blanket.

Arcee cradled her new sparkling. "She looks like you Cliffjumper." Arcee said.

"She kind of does." Cliffjumper said.

"Let's name her Cliffside." Arcee said.

"That is a good name for her." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet got a com from Optimus. "We heard crying. Are Arcee and the sparkling alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yes they are both fine." Ratchet said. Then Bulkhead commed in.

"Miko and the kids want to see the sparkling." Bulkhead said.

"Let me see if it is okay with Arcee and Cliffjumper." Ratchet said.

Ratchet turned to the couple. "The others want to meet the sparkling so feel up for some visitors?" Ratchet asked.

"Let them in." Arcee said.

"Go ahead." Cliffjumper said.

Ratchet let the other Autobots in along with the humans.

"She is so cute." Miko said.

"Thank you." Arcee said.

"What is her name?" Hannah asked.

"Cliffside." Cliffjumper said.

"She looks like Cliffjumper." Abigail said.

"She sure does." Darren said.

"Okay all of you get out. It's time for the first breast feeding lesson." Ratchet said.

"I can help with that I know somethings about breast feeding." June said.

"Good but the rest of you out okay." Ratchet said.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were so happy to have their baby girl.

"Okay Arcee hold her Just like that, the she should latch on." Ratchet said.

Arcee did so and Cliffside latched on and started to suckle. "OH! She's like scraplet." Arcee said. "This isn't so comfortable right now." she said.

"Don't worry it will get easier." Ratchet said.

That made Arcee feel much better. After she was done feeding Cliffside. Arcee fell asleep. She had been in labor for at least 32 hours. She deserved a rest. Cliffjumper was holding his daughter.

"You are such a cutie." Cliffjumper said. "My little girl." he said.

Later that day Cliffjumper had to go out on patrol he didn't know that Ripshred was back and wanted revenge.

Ripshred was planning to kill Cliffjumper's wife Arcee and his new daughter. Ratchet saw a message on the board that bothered him. It was from Ripshred to Cliffjumper.

Ripshred wanted to finish it once and for all. "Optimus this message from Ripshred isn't good." Ratchet said.

"I can't let him win. I won't let him kill my family." Cliffjumper said.

"I understand Cliffjumper just be careful in this fight to end things with your rival this one of those fights where only one will walk away." Optimus said.

"I just hope I'm the one who walks away I cannot put Arcee and Cliffside at risk." Cliffjumper said.

"I'll go with you." Mirage said.

"No Mirage this Cliffjumper's mission and his alone." Optimus said.

"Then we will give you some weapons to fight Ripshred so you can have a better chance." Ultra Magnus said.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus." Cliffjumper said.

Soon as Cliffjumper had some weapons he was ready to fight Ripshred.

He met him in the forest. "I hope you are ready." Ripshred smirked.

"I will do anything to stop you from hurting the ones I love!" Cliffjumper said.

The fight had begun. Cliffjumper had gotten several injuries. Ripshred had gotten some too. Ripshred was about to deliver the killing blow but Cliffjumper got of the way grabbed the blade Wheeljack lent him and plunged it through Ripshred's spark chamber.

Ripshred gasped in pain. He was shocked Cliffjumper had finally won. "I hate you, you and that won." Ripshred said and died.

Cliffjumper was sad it had to end like this. But he knew it had too for the safety of his family. Cliffjumper was in pain. He commed Ratchet. "Ratchet groundbridge." he said.

With that the portal opened and the wounded Cliffjumper came limping through. "You put an end to Ripshred finally," Mirage said.

"I did I'm just glad Arcee and Cliffside are safe." Cliffjumper said. "ARGH!" he said.

Ratchet rushed over. "Come Cliffjumper let's treat those wounds." Ratchet said.

Once the wound were repaired Cliffjumper was resting. Cliffjumper now had a scar on the left side his chin from the fight.

The next day Cliffjumper was fully rest from his fight and Arcee was fully rest from the birth. Everyone was happy.

Arcee touched the scar gently. It was going to be there for the rest of Cliffjumper's life. It was a long lasting reminder of how Cliffjumper was willing to protect those he loves.

To be continued.


End file.
